


In Your Arms

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Blaise, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, OT3, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco couldn't be happier being in the arms of not one, but two strong and capable Alpha partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Draco couldn't remember ever being happier in being an omega as he was right now. He was sandwiched between his two alpha partners, kept warm by their unusual hot running temperatures. Everything outside of the house might be harsh and cruel to Draco for being what he was, but in their home, nothing else mattered. He was taken care of, cherished, and loved by two strong and very capable alphas who would move the world off its axis if he asked it of them. And that's more than he'd hoped to find in one partner let alone in two and for which he was thankful for. Most weren't so lucky to find someone decent enough to take care of them during a heat, let alone when they had opinions of their own.

Draco wrapped his arms around Blaise's and Harry's shoulders and pulled them tighter against his chest, burring himself deeper into their bodies and the mattress. He soaked up their different scents that mingled with his and each other's and into almost one definable smell of its own. Draco found paradise and this was it, wrapped up with them.

"Go back to sleep, it's still too early to be moving around this much," Blaise chastised Draco lightly. Harry pressed a kiss to his temple and moved his body the last fraction of an inch closer into Draco.

"As you command, Alpha," Draco said, showing off his neck. Blaise shoved him onto his side and curled up against his back while biting at the pale flesh, careful not to break the skin.

"Be careful when you use that word, you know what it does to me," Blaise reminded.

"Oh he knows, he's trying to go there in hopes you'll stay home today," Harry explained, his eyes drifting closed again. "Which I might remind you, will not happen."

"I know but you can't blame me for trying," Draco said.

"Yes we can, so stop. Sleep," Blaise ordered.

"Yes, Alphas."

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter story in a while, I feel a bit rusty. Also, only my second Alpha/Beta/Omega story, so please be kind?


End file.
